clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 2
Archives http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Archive:User_talk:Seahorseruler_1 1 First Comment Im' first yay!--User:Unknown4 test post on second talk page This is my second talk page. view my first one by looking at the top of the page! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 23:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Case you didn;'t here My brother typed. I am feeling much better.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 21:52, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Nope Sorry, we never copyrighted the newspaper, and our wiki is anti-copyright. In the past copyrights have caused Quitting and Crisises even. I can't, sorry. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) flag can you tell me how to make a flag? please? Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Join the jungle Wanna be an explorer?Go here:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/user:joanna7777 Joanna7777! SBR's paper He can copy. ---- THE WIKI IS NOT COPYRIGHTED AND YOU DON'T HAVE COPY PROTECTION! THE WIKI IS UNDER THE GFDL WHICH ALLOWS COPYING! --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 13:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Dad for a play go here: User:DragonBeater/Movies read script then: Koscuisko, York's igloo for the first 2 lines then the Box Dimension!--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Help! Seahorseruler, can you tell me how to get pictures to be links. I want to make pictures but then when you click on it it goes somewhere. Thanks! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 20:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Mission 1/ Another thing I just completed mission one. Really easy! Also may i work for the Seahorse Shop? Please and thank you--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) MISSION! I completed mission 1. Can I please have my points now? --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: umm OK! I will give you credit. And be sure to buy stuff there if you like what you see =D --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: ill be glad to buy stuff! It's simple. All you have to do is go to the sign up page. Then you will get 1000 points. You get more points every Sunday. --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Permission.. Is it OK if I use the same templates for my shop? --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:55, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Templates The ones you used for your shop. You know like "Thanks For Joining" and the receipts and stuff... --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oh! Another thing. Can you change it so it fits with my shop? Take out "Sea Shop" and instead of Seahorseruler, make it say Freezer57181. Thank you! Freezer57181's Shop meet The date will be June 6 (the anniversary of D-Day), server: caribou, time: 12:45 pm penguin stander time, place: night club my penguin name is pops11814 pops11814 Let me Handle... Vicyorus. I can handle him. You go do what ever you need.--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 04:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) did it i beat the seahorse ruler's shop misson old blue mystery!Sure25 TALK 12:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Old Blue Mystery I Ended the "An Old Blue Mystery" Mission Upgrader 12:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) umm i have 1400 coins left in your shop not 400.Sure25 TALK 13:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Secret Page I Found Your Secret Page! If You Don't Believe Me, Check It Upgrader 13:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) secret page i found you secret page!Sure25 TALK 13:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) can i can i be in work in your shop?Sure25 TALK 13:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ok ok thanks Sure25 TALK 13:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC). done i finished a mission. need my points. Pops11814 RE: Problem Report You reported a problem on Ninja, because the Walrus attack is over. Actually, there were few vandals who were Walruses that vandalised the page. Many were plain old vandals. I will unprotect the page, but if it receives too much more, it will be protected again. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Mission Complete! I did the mission you made. Nice job making it!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Completed! I completed Mission 1! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion Message Sharkbate promoted you, not me. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) done again ok now i need my seahorse points for beating mission 2 paper as i said earlier, i wont be on as much updating it. Inother words like i wont make new stories or post stuff much during the week. on the weekend i will try to repost the paper (today i was busy so i couldnt) on sundays im just asking please keep up with the stories, im not leaving the paper so it wont be shutting down im just saying that hey im gonna be off for a while-- { }{ } 02:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Alxeedo Shop You can sign up, and I'm going to make an account for you, but you can't have a Platinum card until you earn 400 @. Sorry! Btw, no one has the Platinum card yet. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 22:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ummm The shops were Shark's/Metal's idea not yours--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 21:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) "shrugs"--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 21:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Casino Cards As I Am Staff, I Have Infinite Sea Points, But Can I Play At The Casino (WITHOUT Losing Points) To Get New Cards? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!!